everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Merana Little/Relationships
Family Merana's relationship with their family is pretty good! Well. Depends on who you ask. Merana feels a lot of pressure as she may be the youngest of her siblings, but she's the only one her parents have really raised. All her other siblings, for different reasons, aren't around, and the burden of wanting to do well because you're the only child weighs heavily on Merana. She feels incredibly awkward around her siblings that do keep in touch, and with extended family in general. She's seen and heard some of her older siblings through FaceTimes and whatnot, but at this rate, interactions are so few and far in between that she can't recall them. There's also a mysterious, not very well hidden, folder on the family computer, easily accessible by any youngling who wanted to play Spades and Clubs Penguin. It contains scans of a couple old photos, names and dates scribbled on some of them. One name, in particular, stands out. † denotes a dead family member ? definitely mum and papa It's safe to say that while Merana cherishes her parents and loves them deeply, she still has a conflicted view of them. Like many teenagers, she's at a point in life where it often feels like her parents ruin her life biweekly. It runs deeper than that, though. Merana has a need to make her parents happy, make them proud of her. This isn't necessarily a terrible thing, but they're proud of her because she's managed to elevate their status, to test well, to bring to their destiny-less names a destiny. The very thing that will kill her. It isn't as if her parents want her gone. No, they mourned her, weeped joy and sorrow when she came home with an official wax seal on the letter clasped in her adolescent hand. She resents her parents for letting a child who knew nothing of life throw it away so easily. At the same time, she understands that their current perspective of the matter was carefully crafted through years and years and that they mean well for her. And of course, if being an obedient, honorable daughter will cease some of their fighting, she's willing to do it. Indeed, Merana's parents are not well matched. They fight constantly, sometimes over absolutely trivial matters, and have been with each other so long that they grow more irritating to other's eyes each day. When she was very young, Merana would lock herself in a small space and make some sort of noise to block out their arguments. She'd get terrified, for the health of her parents (merfolk can get ruthless), and simply because she's so young, their voices are loud, dear Author they're screaming, the house will fall apart this family is falling apart. The agreement used to be that they would get a divorce after Merana became an adult, so that they can raise them in a normal nuclear (explosive) family. The bitter, fed-up side of her has always wanted to scream at them for that, because maybe it's selfish of her to say it but why are they putting her through that. These days though, their relationship has gotten more peaceful. Maybe it's just her not being home often, but it seems like a family with a destiny really has more to stay for than one without. Thus, her dilemma. The perfect child. Problem is, there hasn't been a facade that isn't exhausting. Merana already struggles to explain her thoughts in a concise way, and it's always so much less draining to just keep silent than to say something vague and get scolded for it. But now she feels distant from her family, isolated. She's keeping secrets, and she's lying to them. Sanwen Ci estranged/moved away/knows nothing except name. he's named Sanwen because that's mando for salmon. aka the fish that leaves home. she knows he isn't dead, but she hasn't attempted to search him up before. wrote a series of novels a little while back under the pseduonym S.W. Mercury (thank you Zena!), seems to have not done anything currently. I don't know if Merana ever tries to contact him. Dorothy Huaqi Ci Dorothy is on rather good terms with her parents. Merana has only ever heard her voice once, when her parents had forced her in front of a phone for an extremely brief and excruciatingly awkward 2 minutes. Similarly, she's never seen Dot in real life, only through photographs. Merana knows that Dot is part of the Fairytale Authorities, often sent to the corners of the worlds searching for runaway legacies. She's heard good things about her from her parents, and searching her up has yielded plenty of employee awards. It seems like she's good at her job, huh. Remus Huangdiao Ci Remus is probably on the best terms with the parents out of all the siblings. He's 3 years older than Merana, and currently lives with his aunt and uncle in the part of the Pacific Ocean near China. He calls home rather often, which means Merana gets forced in front of the phone, which means Merana gets to feel embarassed about her lack of proficiency in Muffin-mandarin. He also comes to visit during family gatherings. While it is still slightly awkward, he's pretty good company. Merana deeply wishes that she had him as an actual sibling instead of a pseudo-cousin. As for why he doesn't live with them, best terms with parents! living with aunt+uncle somewhere in the pacific ocean or whatever. calls home often, makes merana feel awkward. has come over many times during family gatherings. still awkward, but merana remus cause rem cause rapid eye movement remora fish and huangdiao is stingray cause ive run out of fish! 4 Are they dead? The Littles They are not family. Friends Coppola Fantoche : BroTP: Rust Bucket Merana likes to think that they're friends, at least! Even now, Merana can be a little hesitant in reaching out to others, especially if they're older than her. If she and Copp didn't get assigned on a group project together in first year, I don't think they would've ever became "friends." After being forced into interaction, Merana developed an admiration for them. It had partly to do with Copp being older than her, and partly to do with them being so good at everything. The project went off without a hitch, Merana was brave enough now to search Copp out, and they've had a mentor-mentee relationship ever since. Merana enjoys their company, enjoys blabbing for hours on to them, enjoys learning about their inventions and how they work. Sometimes, Copp's unresponsiveness does cause Merana to get worried about the validity of their friendship. After being around them for so long, she knows that they don't consider any relationship they have to be friendly. And their intrinsic lack of interest in most everything means, well. They don't care at all right? But Merana's content enough to ignore that. Copp never says anything about being left alone, and at least they pretend to care. That's enough for her. Copp does not voice that they keep her around because she's useful. In their future, Merana's bludička curse worsens, becomes harder to hide. She causes the Glassheart vessel to malfunction, and Coppola leaves her to rot, effectively breaking her heart. You can read about this in a fic I haven't written yet. Ilandere White : BroTP: Dear in Headlights A pretty popular upperclassmen? Sounds pretty GAY to me. It really was a stroke of fortune that Ilandere was assigned as Merana's roommate. Ilandere is popular, collected, and smooth. She just seems like she has everything together, and that means Merana holds a lot of respect for her. Just being in her presence made them want to impress her somehow. Meaning, Merana has a crush. They're pretty close, Ilandere doting on Merana quite often, teaching them sort of the ins and outs of royalty. However, Merana is always a little shy around Ilandere's world of parties and elite social classes, often thinking she wouldn't want to be associated with them. That's why they try to portray themselves differently around Ilandere. Always happy-go-lucky, eager to go along with Ilandere, perhaps subtly nudging her to dote on her some more, you get the drill. As far as Merana knows, Ilandere considers her a friend too, and that's good enough for her! Acquaintances Adoette White : BroTP: Rain Doe AVOID!! AT!! ALL!! COSTS!! It's not really Gwen's fault or anything, Merana just doesn't know how to talk through awkwardness. In any case, they've made it past that stage of "oh-we're-destined-to-fall-in-love-and-also-die" and have become friendly enough as acquaintances. Though, sometimes Merana gets a bit paranoid and wonders if Gwen notices her crush on her sister. Desdemona Schicksal : BroTP: Mor-ally Gr-ay Eel Desi is someone that Merana had a crush on for about five seconds. It was abruptly ended, because Desi is really only someone you could have a crush on before she opens her mouth. Ever since then, the older girl has been annoying, annoyingly attractive, and kind of an asshole. Desi once said that they were good friends in another universe. Merana thought that was silly and badly thought through on the author's part. Hero Sea. Sandersen plans for the future babey Damien Schicksal : BroTP: Mis-crow-mmunic-ocean The two of them used to be friendly with each other back in First Year. Merana thought his eyeliner was cool and his poetry was fantastic and underappreciated. Damien thought Merana's story had incredible suffering, and Merana preparing to go through it made her pretty darn respectable. However, at one point, Merana started suspecting that he had a crush on her, and tried to subtly get rid of it somehow. It included being more distant, behavingly a little more coldly towards him. And so, when second year ended, she was glad that their interactions had diminished. Only when they are in the same vicinity (due to Damien -> Desi -> Coppola -> Merana) do they interact nowadays. Iridiclervaux Aurelius : BroTP: wlw mlm solidarity (just kidding it's Full Circle Rainbow) not super close (duh) but she likes him :o) can never remember his name though oops so she's a little shy around him OPEN! Enemies Adoette would be here if she didn't find Merana cute (in a platonic way) OPEN! Pets Mererid- During the Animal Calling lesson, Merana received a magical ship figurehead she named Mererid. Mererid is a magical creature as it is an enchanted piece of sea treasure. don't read please Romance For a siren, Merana's actually quite useless at romance. They get crushes easily, or at least they think so. Honestly, sometime they can't even tell if they like someone, or they just admire them. In any case, they have that crush/admiration thing going on for many people. The above quote is them trying to reassure themself that they don't really care about having a partner. Because romance is relevant in their destiny, Merana's sort of developed a disdain for it, without even understanding it. After meeting new people and generally having more experiences, they've decided it's not so bad. Secretly, Merana would love to have a girlfriend. Do they have a type? Definitely! Merana admires girls that are confident and self-assured. An older girl, who fills up awkward spaces in conversations and knows what she's doing. The type of person who's protective (and tall, so Merana can be the little spoon), affectionate (and heavy on hugs and kisses), and a leader (just so this scaredy-cat doesn't need to take the initiative). Merana's a bit of a romantic, and having not really had experience before, is a little naive about the work that goes into a relationship. They're entirely the person that daydreams of cute scenarios and the perfect girlfriend. Watching fireworks on the beach, going to amusement parks, and getting each other flowers. Not so much communication or boundaries. Here's a list of crushes Merana's had so far. Ilandere White The most prominent one, probably because she interacts with Ilandere on a daily basis. Merana just thinks her roommate is so pretty and mature and exciting and that sort of mindset has influenced her behavior around Ilandere. For the most part, it's a harmless puppy crush. Merana doesn't really have any intentions of acting on it because she isn't exactly sure if it's anything other than a small infatuation. And of course, Ilandere isn't one for romance. Coppola Fantoche Sort of. This one is mostly just appreciating how pretty the Metalhead vessel is. Even though Merana tells themself Copp is pretty much a robot and definitely incapable of returning her feelings, she just imagines them as the face of her dreamworld girlfriend. Atlanta Villiers The first time Merana ever saw Atlanta was when she effortlessly did a difficult skateboard trick in Bookend. The second time was passing by the Debate classroom and seeing her destroy the opposing team. She's professional and smart and cold and beautiful?? It was bound to happen. She hasn't actually interacted with Atlanta though, partly due to her own shyness and partly because Atlanta has a rather intimidating aura. Do you have a cool upperclassmen that you want Merana to have a big ol' crush on? OPEN! Category:Subpages